Direction
by BeSelfish
Summary: Direction es un reality donde ocho desconocidos vivirán juntos durante todo un año completo.


Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, claramente no soy Ryan Murphy o algún ejecutivo de FOX.

Nota: Y bueno… Este es un one-shot, por ahora, no se si les agrade. Las negritas es la voz de la o el conductor (a), pueden ser ustedes mismos si lo quieren imaginar así. Y antes de que me digan, si, todos necesitaban un alías.

* * *

**Aquí comienza el nuevo reality del que el mundo entero va a hablar. Bienvenidos a "Direction".**

**Conozcamos a los participantes ellos son: Santana "Snix" Lopez, Quinn "Barbie" Fabray, Kurt "Porcelana" Hummel, Hunter "Snake" Clarington, Brittany "B2" Pierce, Blaine "Starkid" Anderson, Katherine "KittyCat" Wilde y por ultimo pero no menos importante Sebastian "Smooth Criminal" Smythe.**

* * *

―Wow, esta casa es enorme.― exclamo Blaine estacionando su camioneta negra frente a la casa.

―¿Estas seguro que es aquí?.― pregunto Santana, su media hermana. Extrañamente ambos audicionaron sin que el otro estuviera enterado.

―Claro que es aquí― el morocho bajo de la camioneta y comenzó a arriar las maletas al porche.

―Amaré esta mierda.― Santana bajo del asiento copiloto. ―¿Ya habrá llegado alguien?.― pregunto poniéndose unos lentes de sol mientas miraba a el su hermano bajar las maletas.

* * *

―Vamos Patrick, maneja mas rápido, quiero ser la primera en elegir habitación.― Quinn golpeaba el hombro de su novio, apresurándolo.

―Barbie, créeme que entre mas tarde el momento mejor para mi.― contesto mirándola por un segundo antes de volver su vista al camino, esa era la calle.

―Cariño… solo vengo a divertirme, sabes que te amo y siempre serás lo mas… ¡Oh mierda! Ya llego alguien.― la chica prácticamente salto de su asiento, gritando.

* * *

―¿Asustado?.― pregunto Burt Hummel a su hijo.

―Mortificado.― confeso Kurt con una sonrisa tímida.

―Vamos Kurt, eres joven, baja de este coche y vive tu aventura. ― por su parte bajo y abrió la cajuela para sacar las cinco maletas de su hijo.

―Ya llego alguien…― murmuró para si mismo al percatarse de la camioneta negra. ―Por favor, que no sean unos idiotas…― cerro la puerta y comenzó a ayudar a su padre a bajar las maletas.

* * *

―¿Cómo se te ocurre querer llegar de aventón?.―pregunto Hunter a Sebastian mientras conducía.

―Quería llegar con estilo, con suerte encontraba a alguien que me trajera y pasar un tiempo juntos. ― Sebastian jugo con los botones del estéreo, eligiendo una estación.

―Al menos ya te conozco y no pareces tan idiota.― soltó una risa dando vuelta en al volante.

―Eso es porque no me has conocido bien.― le regalo un guiño. ―A todo esto, ¿Por qué te dicen Snake?.― lo miro dudoso.

―Por una canción. ― contesto encogiendo hombros pero con una sonrisa divertida. ―Mira, ya llegaron las bellezas. ― señalo a una rubia con cabello corto que estaba punto de entrar a la casa.

―Ya veo. ― Smythe miro atento a cierto castaño que abrazaba a un hombre mayor, el cual esperaba que fuera el padre del chico.

* * *

―Brittany lo siento, pero si bajas del coche, terminamos. ― Valerie la novia de B2 la miro con enojo.

―¿De que hablas? Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo.― susurro la rubia.

―Lo se cariño, pero no quiero que conozcas a alguien y tal vez…―

―O sea que no confías en mi.― dijo interrumpiéndola.

―Um, no, no desde tu 'regresión heterosexual'.― contesto elevando el tono de su voz.

―Demonios, siempre vuelves a lo mismo, ― bajo del volvo y abrió la puerta trasera para bajar sus maletas,

* * *

―Si llega algún momento donde sientas que esto no es para ti, solo llámame y estaré aquí.― George, el hermano mayor de Katherine dejo la ultima maleta en el porche, a un lado de su hermana.

―Ok necesito que dejes de comportare como un hermano, me asusta y no, si alguna vez llego a dudar, llamaré a mamá. Ahora regresa tu trasero al coche y déjame entrar y conocer a mis nuevos roommates. ― tomo su maleta y giro la perilla de la puerta para entrar.

* * *

Mas notas:

1.- La ciudad donde están es Florida.

2.- Pueden decirme si agrego o quito personajes, esto solo es un borrador(?)

3.- Cierto, el alías de Fabray no me convence mucho. ¿Sugerencias?

4.- Si, esta inspirado en Jersey Shore (cof cof que le pertenece a MTV cof cof)

5.- No, no se si será al cien por cierto como Jersey Shore.

6.- Díganme si lo continúo o borro cualquier rastro de el(?)


End file.
